In the IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON COMPUTERS, Vol. c-35, No.8, August 1986, pp. 677-691 (hereinafter referred to as Cited Reference 1), an effective method for logic operations using binary decision diagrams is disclosed.
Also, Proceedings of 1994 Autumn Convention of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers of Japan, edition of fundamentals and interfaces, p. 64 (hereinafter referred to as Cited Reference 2), shows a configuration method of a pass transistor circuit which uses a logic expression called as a binary decision diagram.